1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate detaching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-149935, for example, discloses a substrate processing apparatus that includes an electrostatic chuck for electrostatically attracting a substrate and a heat transfer gas supply source for supplying a heat transfer gas to the back surface of the substrate, and a method for detaching the substrate from the electrostatic chuck.
The electrostatic chuck includes a chuck electrode. A voltage is applied from a direct voltage source to the chuck electrode to electrostatically attract the substrate to a mount table. The heat transfer gas is supplied to the back surface of the electrostatically-attracted substrate to make the temperature of the entire substrate uniform.
With the related-art technology, however, when the supply of power to the direct voltage source is stopped because of, for example, a blackout while the substrate is being detached from the mount table, the substrate may pop up from the electrostatic chuck and be damaged.